Moonlit Dreams
by Ocean Reflection
Summary: Raised on Earth, Serena's parents rarely see her. Now that she's been sent to the Moon to pursue her studies, her new friends will pull her into an adventure that might help her learn more about her own history.
1. Chapter 1

Moonlit Dreams

Chapter 1

"Here you go, Tommy!" Serena Tsukino smiled as she handed the 6 year old a lollipop, while pushing back a strand of her black hair. "You're such a big boy! Not crying during your shot," she complimented while ruffling the boy's silver mass of hair. The Lunarian boy had been on the verge of tears, which soon dissipated at the sight of the fist-sized cherry lollipop that had been handed to him by the pretty nurse. Tommy now left the pediatrician's office with a huge 'I've-got-candy' grin plastered on his face. Serena furiously pushed a strand of silver back behind her ear as she watched the small child exit with his mother. She sat down in the closest chair with a big THUMP and let out a groan of frustration.

Holding her head in her hands--she had a pounding headache--she took a quick glance around the patients' waiting area. She positively knew that she could not stand another crying kid. Seeing no one, Serena heaved herself up and walked over to the receptionist's desk and gave a small, tight-lipped smile to the red head talking on the phone. Molly returned the smile looking Serena up and down, while discussing appointment times with a patient. Serena had always been amazed at how her friend could multi-task things like talking, listening and paying attention all at the same time. The Gods knew that Serena could barely do one of those things without messing up on something. Yeah, her friends would always tease her on how she acted like a total ditz, sometimes, but she had reformed most of her habits, or at least tried.

The throbbing ache behind her eyes reminded her of why she had even come up in the first place. She mouthed to Molly, 'I'm going to the bathroom.' This got her a look of concern, because Serena never used public restrooms, even if they were inside a hospital. Molly mouthed back, ' Are you alright?' She looked her friend over, she had noticed that Serena had looked a bit tired, but now noted that Serena's always neat ponytail was a little messy, as if she hadn't combed it. Her white nurse's uniform looked like it hadn't been ironed as it usually was. Molly assumed that it was probably the nightmares that had been plaguing her friend for the past few days. Molly gave a nod and flashed her hand twice, meaning ten minutes at most. Serena would have a time untangling her hair.

Seeing Molly's response, Serena turned around, exited the room and headed down the white hallways. She involuntarily shuddered at the sudden change from the soft and playful colors of the pediatrician's office to the cold and formal white of the hospital. The color was almost blinding as she turned corner after corner, finally reaching her destination. Relieved to see a change, green stalls not white! "Shit," muttered Serena, "this must be a bad migraine if I'm glad to see these puke-colored bathroom stalls." She laughed at herself, " If someone walks in on me..." She giggled again, 'who cares what they think. Not like I do.' Some people on the Moon were not always kind-hearted, gentle souls. Whenever she excelled at something, the jealous ones would always find a way to spite her. She ignored most of the insults thrown at her, but somewhere deep down inside, every single word left a stinging gash.

Serena strode over to the sink, let the cold water gush out, and sighed. She was looking at her reflection. She pulled at her rubber band, letting her black waist-length hair cascade down her back. She looked through her bag for a comb. Finding it she set to the task of untangling the black mass, which had turned silver in the dim luminescent light. She sighed again. Serena could never figure out her hair. Her mother, she knew, had silver hair but her father had blond hair. The few times that she saw her parents at her god parents house, she always forgot to ask. The question left her just plainly befuddled. Her silver-blue eyes, she could explain: her mother had silver eyes and her father, blue. That was simple.

Maybe she was of the lost Royal Lunarian line. Magic worked that way. It showed it's heritage and that would explain the mixing of her features. Serena let a smile play across her lips before dashing that daydream in half. Her mother was Lunarian for sure, but her father looked Venusian. Not to add that they had never told her that she had any magic. Serena pulled her black hair back into a ponytail and looked down at the sink, she had forgotten that the faucet was still on. Reaching out a finger to place under the rushing water she suddenly shivered. "BRRRRRRRR! I-It's c-cold!" she stuttered. 'Well, DUH!' mentally berating herself, she had turned the knob to cold. Serena quickly splashed her face with water, finally feeling awake for the first time that day.

With a sudden flash she recalled why she had a headache in the first place. 'Damn dreams' she growled. Her dream had started peacefully enough; she had been sitting in a forest looking up at the moon. All she could see was silver light playing across the trees and it being reflected in small pond surrounded by light pink, blue and purple flowers. She saw lily pads floating gently across the surface, but strangely enough, could not hear any sounds. Everything was eerily quiet; all of a sudden she felt something burn her from behind. Serena quickly turned around and saw.. Nothing, but she could still feel something. Frantically, she searched the shadows surrounding the clearing with her eyes. Fear slowly settling into her stomach. Somewhere beyond the clearing she heard, no, felt a rumbling. She was truly frightened now. Turning around Serena saw the source of the rumbling; it was a carriage, which had strangely enough come to an abrupt stop right at the edge of the clearing.

The carriage door casually swung open to reveal the dark depths of the interior. Serena held her breath as the tension in her muscles increased tenfold, she was all for bolting, but fear kept her frozen to the spot. Staring intently at the carriage entrance in apprehension of what would come out, Serena let out a little gasp as a pale, white hand reached out. All the fear of the burning watcher had disappeared at the sight of the ghostly hand. Now she was sure that this was bad, very bad. Legend said that people died in their sleep because they had had the Death Dream. They would be taken away if they ever stumbled across the specter's path in a dream, if the dreamer wanted to or not. And now Serena was certain that this was that dream.

* * *

So watcha think? My very first story! I'm so proud of myself! I was bored and decided to do this, since I was absent the very last day of school before Christmas break and didn't get any of my homework. I'm screwed when I get back to school, but it's ok if I do something enjoyable for the free time that I'll have before my slave drivers find me. Hehehe I exaggerate way too much, but that's good for a writer, right? Ok well, while I still have nothing to do REVIEW!

Oi, I still gotta do something about the annoying brat hovering over my shoulder.

My editor who didn't do anything! My dear lil sister SailorRose aka Sharan at Arias Ink

And I'm AngelSailorMoonRose at AI.

Lots of Love and Roses

PEACE v

Sailor Moon Rose


	2. Chapter 2

Hi ppl! This here is my second chptr! I'm so happy, if my life were this easy all the time…….. Sigh……. Hehehe . Thanx to all the ppl that reviewed me. Do you know how much you boosted my self-esteem, and too bad for everyone living with me, my ego! Hehehehe I gotta lay off those sugared donut holes! Hehehe, NE wayz on with the chapter. By the way I'm sorry if these are short, I can't help it, typing is hard work. Luv yaz!

Disclaimer: I don't own SM……..pauses: Laughs crazily as Lawyer leaves dejected  
NYAHNYAH :p HAHAHAHA

* * *

**Moonlit Dreams**

Chapter 2

The pale hand continued its journey out of the carriage. To Serena's amazement itwas soon followed by a slender arm and a blue-clad female body. Slowly but surely the body stepped down and out of the carriage to reveal a beautiful young woman with short dark blue hair and the intelligent azul eyes of a Mercurian. Serena's breath came out in a big WHOOSH as she ran over to her friend, Amilia. Grabbing the startled girl in a bear hug, she let all of her experience out in a rush. In Serena's child-like babble, Ami only caught 'bad feeling', 'someone watching me', and 'so scared'. To try to calm down her friend, Ami managed to escape Serena's death grip and asked her to recall everything that had happened.

"Well," Serena began, "I was sitting here doing nothing, when I felt something burn me from behind. I turned around, but there was nothing there," she exclaimed. "I could still feel something. I was so scared, but when you arrived in that carriage you scared the shit out of me. For a minute I thought you were a ghost or something," 'something like a Death Dream', she thought. Involuntarily shuddering at the thought, she continued on with a new fervor. "But you weren't and now everything is going to be alright because you're here now!" The respect in which Serena held Ami and her magical abilities was self-evident in her manner of speech. Ami gave her friend a soft-smile, and like Serena had, she searched the shadowy forest with her eyes. Seeing nothing, Ami turned back to the girl with a reassuring smile. For some reason Ami couldn't shake off the feeling someone was watching them. Serena's smile faltered as she noted her friend's preoccupation, but Ami led her back to the carriage without a word.

Inside, Ami kept scanning over the clearing as if searching for what she knew must be there. Serena opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't get a word out when the carriage abruptly jerked and soon began to pick up speed. Opening her mouth to start again, Serena was startled when Ami spoke from her position near the window, "Do you know where you are?" Pondering over the strange question, Serena answered, " In a very strange dream." At that, Ami let a small giggle escape her. "Sort of, Serena. You're in the Dream Realm." Serena looked shocked for a second, her eyes as wide as a child's while being told a fairy tale.

"But, I thought that was only a legend… and only people that had powerful magic could be brought there. So this _must_ be a strange dream." ' Yea a very freaky ass dream, I'm never going to drink coffee again!'

"Serena, legends are always based on fact. You must have magical powers to even survive here. It is magically taxing to sustain ones self and another person at the same time here. So no one could've brought you here. Even that Moon tyrant doesn't have enough magic to do that. Serena, you must have magical abilities to be here, because I'm absolutely positive that I'm in the Dream Realm." All Serena could answer was, "Oh."

"…. But the only thing that puzzles me is that, how do you suddenly have enough magic to be here? And why haven't I felt any magic from you, I've known you for quite a while now. Maybe I overlooked it in my first meeting with you. Hmmmmmmm."

Serena waited for her friend to come up with a possible reason behind this strangeness, she would trust Ami's genius mind with her life, if it ever came to that. Looking out the window, Serena caught her breath; they were riding near a lake. It was absolutely beautiful, the Moon shone atop it perfectly; it reflected an exact image of the night sky, stars and all. She had never seen anything like it in her whole life; anyone would appreciate it, even if it were for a quick glance. She glanced back over at Ami, to find the girl giving her the 'Mercurian' look, as she liked to call it. Mercurians were always an observant race, which never missed a single detail when studying something. It creeped her out sometimes, how her sweet Ami could become so intent and focused on something as to be able to block everything else out. 'But, hey, their whole planet's like that,' she thought. Half the Starlight University that she attended was Mercurian, and she had seen that intense look on many a blue-eyed face.

Ami was looking over her best friend to check for any bodily harm. Injuries you received in dreams, you received in real life. They were those scratches and bruises you find on your persona, and you didn't have a clue as to where they came from. Satisfied at not seeing any harm done to Serena, Ami looked at her hands as she pondered over the current situation. 'How's', 'Why's' and 'What's' flooded her mind as she tried to find a logical solution. But something nagged at her, in the back of her mind. She knew in her subconscious what it was, but at the moment the rest of her mind had no clue.

Serena watched as Ami thought over what might have happened and decided to voice her question out loud. "Do you know what happened back there in the clearing, Ami?" Startled at the sudden question, Ami felt herself answer exactly what she had felt. "I'm not sure," Serena's brow furrowed at the thought of something puzzling the smartest girl in the Universe, but let her continue. "But, I could sense that some power was there. It felt as if- as if it was hungry, starving for raw power." A frown creased Ami's brow as she continued, "It wants you, Serena." The silver-haired girl's eyes widened in shock, fear and a bit of curiosity. "How do you know?" Ami looked up and stared straight into Serena's eyes as she answered. "I could sense it, like an instinct." Ami closed her eyes then, leaned back into her seat and let out a sigh.

Ami's natural instincts would have been to protect the Moon Princess, but there wasn't one. It was painful to not be able to calm that urge which throbbed through her very being every moment of the day. For just a second, it had felt as if the eternal ache had subsided, but it soon returned with equal ferocity when she realized that there wasn't any Moon Princess around. 'Unless…' she thought, but quickly pushed that silly thought aside. Serena was in danger, that was top priority. Ami looked up at the slightly paranoid Serena, a sense of responsibility overcoming her. "Don't worry, it can't hurt you while I'm here." Serena nodded in response relief washing over, but soon enough was flooded with doubts.

Serena stood up and began to ask, "What happens when you're not here? I don't always end up in the same place every night. What am I supposed to do? What if that _thing_ gets me!" Ami looked startled at Serena's lack of knowledge about the Dream Realm. The legends should at least be able to explain some of the reasons why things happen the way they do in the stories. She smiled up at the girl reassuringly, "Serena, don't worry so much! You'll get gray hairs to add to the mix!" she teased. Serena quickly turned red as she yelled, "Aye! I will not!" Ami laughed, she loved Serena like a sister. A confused Serena looked down at the girl, "Don't worry, Sere, all you have to do is think 'bout me when you go to sleep and you'll end up with me, wherever I am." Serena looked down at Ami with doubtful eyes. "Is it really just that?" Ami got up and gave Serena a motherly hug, "Yes, sweetheart. Don't worry, you'll be safe with me." Finally feeling some comfort, Serena felt herself drift off to sleep and return to the real, normal, not so scary world. All that had occurred that night left the girl with a migraine in the morning.

* * *

Do you guys know what's going on? Mmmmmmm It's sort of a mystery to me too. Raises fist into the air:Laughs crazily while people run away Don't worry, I'll figure it out!  
So watcha think? Are you ppl gonna review me? Pretty Please?  
Thanx for reading! Keep reading! Raises fist threathingly  
Mmmmmmmmmm is that even a word. 

Lots of Love and Roses  
PEACE v

Sailor Moon Rose


	3. Chapter 3

HI PPL! I love u all, u know that? Well, jus in case I LUV U! Lolz Hehehe. I'm sorry I took a while on this, but nobody complained … Oi, THANX to all the ppl who reviewed me, I love you even more! LOL.  
OOooOOooOOooOO, one last thing: Hi Claris If you're reading this then you're on the rite story! Luv Yaz and C ya school! (My Best friend from school. I don't wanna go, Winter Break is almost over!)  
Can't forget ;p  
The Stupid Disclaimer: If I owned SM do you think I'd be making this stuff up! NO! I'd be up in my rich ass mansion, bossing everyone around. Including the lawyers! Mwahahahahaha. LOLZ ;) (I know I freak myself out sometimes too.)

* * *

**Moonlit Dreams**

Chapter 3

Serena dried her hands on a towel and began her trek back to the pediatrician's office. Taking all the time she needed, Serena passed a tall, stern-looking man. She flashed him a cheery smile. Some people were not always here for check-ups, and those people needed a calm and kind environment. The man she noted was slim and well built; he was probably part of an army, or something. His silver hair was more platinum than anything else, his eyes betrayed him as a Lunarian, but had a certain steel glint to them. He stopped in front of her, "Excuse me, Miss, but would you direct me to room number 137D?" Serena looked up at him with a concerned expression, understanding why he looked so glum. That area was reserved for those patients who weren't going to last very long. She felt hot tears choke her throat, replying, "Sure. Just down the hall and to the right."

The tall Lunarian had noted the nurse's wistful tone and sad smile. He was here to visit his ill mother, but why did she feel so sad for him? His eyes softened as he looked down at the young woman before him. She had wide, child-like eyes and a face that looked natural with a smile. He gave a nod, thanked her and turned to walk away.

Serena sighed as she watched the tall man's form disappear down the corridor. 'Death Wing', she thought, that was what the other hospital workers had christened it. It seemed to be eerily quiet. The few times that she had gone down there, she had only felt sadness and the solitude of the lonely patients who had been neglected by their families, to be left in those white rooms for the remainder of their short lives. Muttering a short prayer to the Goddess Selene, she began again, sorely missing the cheerier side of the hospital. The gloomy atmosphere was getting to her.

Feeling a little better as she waved to some co-workers, Serena decided to take a shortcut through the crowded entrance area. She had avoided it on her way to the bathroom. She glanced out the many windows to see that it was a beautiful day outside. The sun was still high in the sky; it wouldn't set for quite a few hours. She'd go out and enjoy it after class, the sunlight would only last a couple more weeks until the Dark Moon, when the Moon traversed into Earth's shadow. Turning into the next corridor she could see the gated off garden. It was an exact replica of the Moon Palace's Universal Garden. It was meant for the patients to heal peacefully, but once in a while she would sneak in for a bit of a rest. Maybe she would come by over the weekend or something.

Serena gently sighed, no time to dilly-dally. She had been daydreaming twenty minutes longer than she should have been. 'Oi, wait a second,' she thought. 'Did I just say, what I think I did! Oh my Gods, I'm losing it. I never talk like that…' The nightmares, the sleepless nights and now the new fear of talking like someone's grandma were finally getting to her. Lost in her thoughts, Serena thoughtlessly navigated herself through the crowded main entrance with a friendly smile and her eyes glazed over. Thinking about her strange dilemma, she didn't notice a shadow just outside the glass doors. Nor did she acknowledge it as the shadow slipped into the mass of the sick and injured. At least Serena didn't notice it, until she felt that familiar burning sensation across her back. Too surprised to be scared she spun around and found her gaze locked with a pair of steel blue eyes, but as soon as she blinked they had disappeared. Totally freaked out now, she considered the possibility of it all being a figment of her imagination. Maybe it was all just stress.

Serena turned around startled, when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "Dear, are you alright?" Confused for a moment, Serena realized she had been staring off into space for a few moments. That had probably looked a bit strange. She looked down at the elderly woman who had asked, giving her a cheery smile replying, " Yes, ma'am, just a bit tired." The old woman smiled back nodding, "I'll be off then. Take care, dear." 'Hehehe. Tired is the understatement of the year…' Looking across the hall at the clock, she found that it was true; time does really fly by, but not when you're having fun. Speeding down the hallways and swerving around corners, she managed not to knock down a single person. 'Amazing,' she complimented herself, 'that's a new record!'

She opened the office door. Too bad her victory, nor her record lasted very long; as she slammed into the thing she had dreaded most. 'Damn, I was so close!' Looking up, Serena blanched at the sight of her red-faced supervisor, Mrs. Hookamocker, glaring at her. Mrs. Hookamocker was a motherly figure with graying silver hair and gentle silver eyes, who treated the whole of the hospital staff as her children. No matter how kind she was, this lady was not one to cross. "Serena Usagi Tsukino."

'I'm in deep shit…'

"How irresponsible can you be!" Serena hung her head in shame as her supervisor continued, "Do you know how long I've been waiting for you! Molly over there's been saying, 'Just a few minutes,' but NO of course not. YOU, little MISSY, just had to be fashionably late!"

Serena timidly glanced up at Mrs. Hookamocker's face to see that she had stopped mid-rant. Her red face was strangely blank and her eyes--that should've been the scariest thing in the world at this moment--were frighteningly blank. She was looking at Serena, but seeing right through her. Mrs. Hookamocker gave a slight nod of her head and started with a neutral tone, "Well then, Miss Tsukino, please pay more attention to the time and try not to be late again." That said, the supervisor turned about and exited the room, leaving a bewildered Serena and a shocked Molly. Serena looked across the room at her friend, squeaking out, "Wha- what was that!" A wide-eyed Molly could only give a small shrug. They were both completely unnerved by their supervisor's strange behavior. Sure it was normal for Mrs. Hookamocker to blow up at someone for misbehavior, and it was worse if someone stood up for him or her. But never, never had she quieted like that, and the two were positive that _that_ was not normal.

"Serena?" asked Molly in her New York accent. "Yeah, Molly?"

"You don't think she's possessed or something, do ya?" Serena's eyes grew wide as she inched closer to the only person in the room, the auburn-haired girl doing likewise. Both of them met in the middle of the room, grasping each other for comfort, while searching the room with their eyes. Both silently staring, with frightening intensity, at the fish tank that divided part of the room. They had silently concluded that, naturally, it was a perfect hiding spot for ghosts. It was after all spooky-looking and big and dark and CREAK.

Both girls took a split-second before reacting with a jump, a scream, closing their eyes shut, and squeezing each other for all they were worth in total fear. "AAAAGGGGHHHH!" another being joined in. 'Wait up,' Serena told herself, 'I know that voice…' Cautiously she cracked an eye open and looked over to the door to see a tall blue-haired man leaning against the wall breathing heavily. "Sapphire!" Serena screamed, letting go of Molly, "We know him!" Identically relieved grins were smacked on to both of the girls' faces. The man had looked up at the call of his name and was caught off guard as Serena slammed into him grabbing him in a ferocious bear hug. "Serena-", he started, but was cut off with, "You JERK! You scared us silly!" Sapphire looked down at her and gasped out, "Sere- I can't breathe!" Confused, Serena looked up at his oxygen-deprived face and realized what he meant. "Oops, sorry!" she said sheepishly, and let go to let the poor guy catch his breath.

Molly walked back to the water cooler behind the receptionist's desk to get him some water. "Sere… gonna … be…late…class," he wheezed out. Molly handed him a cup and was surprised to see Sapphire gulp it down and rise with a new vigor. "Come on, Serena! We've got to get to class soon. And I know when you're supposed to be off of work! So come on and Hurry!"

"Bye, Molly," both of them chorused as Sapphire grabbed Serena's hand and dragged her out of the room. "OooOOooOO, Sapphire, I don't wanna go! I've had a bad day today. I'll call in sick or something," Serena whined. They were out on the main street now, waiting for the crossing signal. Sapphire gazed down at Serena, his unusual blue eyes meeting hers with the affection of an older brother. "Hell no, Sere. You're going, because I'm not going to let Ami or anyone else 'help'," he emphasized the word, "your lazy ass through any more classes." Serena pouted a bit, but secretly relished the fact that he cared so much and was such a good friend. 'What would I do without him?' she sighed as the crosswalk blinked white with the walk sign and Sapphire pulled the girl across.

HONK Serena jumped at the sound of the car horn. Both she and Sapphire turning their heads to see who had honked. A Venusian, it looked like by his bright blond hair, light blue eyes and way-too-happy-it's-freaky grin, was staring at Serena and enjoying it way too much for Sapphire's taste. The blue-haired man pulled a slightly confused Serena to him wrapping a possessive arm around her waist. Shooting a glare at the now cowering blond in the car, he quickly walked the rest of the way across the street. Realizing, finally, why the guy had honked, Serena blushed and tried to pull down her white nurse's skirt. Sapphire sighed exasperated, "Come on, Sere, we'll stop by your apartment before class." Still keeping an arm around Serena's waist to deter any other unwanted attention, Sapphire glared daggers at anyone who even dared glance at the girl he considered his sister.

Taking a quick turn and heading toward the park, they soon reached Serena's apartment complex. The two entered a spacious marble entrance that led into an elegant lobby that was exquisitely furnished. Sapphire wondered what Serena's parents did exactly, to be able to afford this extravagance for their daughter. Serena cheerily greeted the stone-faced desk clerk, who cracked a special smile for her, while managing to glower at Sapphire in the same glance. Serena led him to the glass elevators and pressed the button for floor 13. "Serena," Sapphire started, "Yes, your highness?" she giggled. At that Sapphire straightened his back and put on a well-practiced, royal face, sticking his nose as high into the air as it would go. Looking down his nose he replied in an oiled voice, "My lady, under royal command, you must, I declare, you must hurry toward your quarters and quickly, I say, quickly change out of that, that ridiculous outfit-." BING the elevator doors slid open, cutting off Sapphire's corny ass tirade. (A.N.: I needed something, it was getting boring…LOL ;P)

A red-faced Serena toppled out, laughing her head off, followed by a chuckling Sapphire. Serena fumbled through her bag for her keys, while stumbling down the corridor for room number 120. Reaching the door she expertly unlocked it. "Hurry up, Sere." Sapphire sighed as they stepped into the apartment. "At least we're in the right room," Serena playfully punched his arm as she began to pick her way through the disaster zone which normal people referred to as a living room, heading toward her room. Sapphire bent down and picked up some of the dirty dishes left on the coffee table, he'd help Serena clean up later. He definitely didn't want to be locked out of class for half the period again. 'Miss Haruna needs a life; besides torturing college kids.'

Sapphire looked up as Serena entered the room; she was wearing a pair of overalls and a blue tank top, matching her unique eyes perfectly. 'Those eyes…' he thought for a second, trying to remember something. But just as quickly as it came, the thought eluded him. He nodded at her, silently approving her outfit like an overprotective brother would, "Come on Sere, time to go."

"Okay, Sapphire, I'm all set!" Grabbing her bag and keys Serena followed him out the door, quickly locking it and sped down the excruciatingly long hallway to the glass elevator. "What time is it?" Serena asked. Sapphire looked down at his gold, diamond encrusted watch, "10 minutes 'til 4. We'd better hurry, but we'll make it." With a hurried 'bye' to the clerk, Serena and Sapphire were racing out of the lobby.

Running toward Main Street, Silver Moon Hospital came into view, and they slowed down some as they turned a corner to zip along the busy avenue. Just a bit further, they had the Moon Plaza in view, and at the furthest point, besides the palace, stood Starlight University. 'Run! Run!' Serena mentally screamed. She knew how much Sapphire hated missing classes. He worked so hard and she didn't want to disappoint him; even though he never got angry with her. They finally managed to reach the marble building. It was old, and it showed with the worn marble steps that led up to the hallowed grounds, and the many carvings and inscriptions one could find, practically everywhere. They were almost there. Running up the numerous steps and through the great, gilded doors, the two flew down corridor after corridor, eventually reaching their destination: Universal History.

RING. Just in the nick of time, too. "SAFE!" screamed Serena in the excitement of the moment. The whole class moved as a huge mass as the students' heads swiveled to the side of the room. Serena's face, already pink from the exertion, turned bright red from the embarrassment. Looking up from the bottom of the step-down class (A.N.: I have no clue, the type of classes where the teacher is standing in the middle and the students' seats are like stepped up or something. Hehehe p I dunno) Miss Haruna called out, "Miss Tsukino, Mr. Moon, nice of you two to join us. Now if you two wouldn't mind, I would like to begin class." The look in the Professor's green eyes told exactly how well her last date had gone. 'Poor Miss Haruna.' She probably got dumped again' thought Serena as she walked over to the back of the class to sit with her friends, Sapphire following behind her. They watched as Miss. Haruna went to lock the door, punishing any poor, unsuspecting, tardy souls. Unazaki Furuhata, Byrdie Ayakashi, and Amilia Mizuno silently greeted their friends.

Unazaki pulled at her red hair, her bright green eyes shining as she leaned forward to whisper, "You guys made it on time! That's amazing!" Byrdie's bright blue eyes danced as she flipped back her silver braid, watching the friendly exchange with a small giggle. Always the peacemaker, Ami leaned forward to counter, "Come on, Unazaki, they're not late… sometimes," she ended quietly. Unazaki grinned, "Hehehe. See-" before she could continue Byrdie clamped a hand over her mouth, "Shhhhhh." Miss Haruna was glaring at them from her podium, where she was about to begin her lecture.

Surprisingly, Miss Haruna was a very good professor. She was able to give the smallest detail about anything; and she would do so with such compassion, that you just had to learn more. The class would hang on every one word even if her lecture continued half an hour longer than class. It was even more astonishing that Serena was one of the top students in her class. Serena held a passion for the history of her people, she would do anything to learn about and understand them. Even if it meant staying after class, she would never admit it, but she loved the subject. Her parents had had to force her to even set foot on the Moon for her studies, but now she appreciated everything that they had done for her.

Serena could tell that the term was almost over and finals would be coming up. For the past half-hour, Miss. Haruna had been lecturing about the peaceful reign of Queen Serenity XIX and the Sun-King Apollo XIV over the Silver Millennium. 'Or peaceful until that asshole, Diamond Dark-Moon betrayed their trust and overthrew them,' Serena thought angrily. She couldn't help but get frustrated over it, she knew, as her body grew tense with the thought. She looked over at Sapphire, sitting next to him, she could feel him fidget about; Sapphire was nervous. Immediately, Serena let go of her anger and hatred for that tyrant. Sapphire was Diamond's brother, he was a prince, she knew, and that Diamond was the ruler. Serena knew that Sapphire had just been a toddler, like herself, when the attack had occurred. Serena also knew that Sapphire had no part in the government; no one did, but the oppressor himself.

She reached out and grasped Sapphire's hand. He looked at her a bit startled. She gave him a reassuring smile, which he hesitantly returned. Both of them turning to pay attention to the professor's lecture. Surprisingly, Miss. Haruna ended the class twenty minutes early, assigning homework consisting of only one chapter, not the seven or eight that she cruelly forced upon her defenseless students. As the group packed up their things to head out the door, they noticed that Miss. Haruna flashed an especially kind smile at Sapphire; she too had noticed his unease on the subject. Serena gave him a small, comforting hug, silently forgiving him for whatever he felt so guilty over.

Releasing him from her embrace, she put her arm through his, announcing to her group of friends, "It's only…" glancing at Sapphire's watch, "5:45. Let's go get a burger or something, 'cuz I'm STARVING!" "Ugh," Byrdie moaned, as she slipped her arm through her soon-to-be-brother-in-law's free one. Sapphire had proposed to her oldest half-sister, Prisma, just weeks before. She, Ami and Unazaki replying, "Sere, you're always hungry!" Serena pouted, her silver hair flying about her, "But I haven't eaten since lunch!" Chuckling, Sapphire put his arm around her shoulders, "Don't worry," he cooed, "We'll go right now and try to fill that hallow leg of yours." Ami giggled, Byrdie and Unazaki glanced at each other confused. Serena just had a blank look on her face, until, "Aye!" she began. "Oi, wait, as long as you're paying!" she ended cheerily, her singsong voice brightening even his sullen mood. Byrdie and Unazaki stared at each other still unable to figure out what was so funny about a 'hollow leg'.

So they continued on their journey to the Crown Arcade Center, naturally. "I just remembered something," Unazaki announced. "What is it?" Serena asked curiously. "Do you really wanna know what it is, Sere?" Serena leaned forward with wide eyes, "Ya, Unazaki, please tell me! Pretty Please!"

"Are you sure?"

"Ya, Una, tell me! PLEASE!" Serena exclaimed. "Weeeeeeellllllllll, I'm not sure I should, Sere." Unazaki replied. Glancing back over her shoulder, Byrdie watched the exchange with knowing eyes. Looking back at Ami and Sapphire with all the seriousness she could muster, "Poor Serena."

"What?" asked Sapphire, soon followed by, "Why?" from Ami. "She's caught. Hook, line and sinker," giggling, she looked at their confused faces. Now she watched as realization dawned on their faces. "Una's got her," they chorused. Feeling pity for their lovable friend, Ami thought aloud, "I don't think that Serena knows that Curiosity killed the cat." They all laughed out at that, enjoying the easy atmosphere, and the company of friends, and continued talking about their class, waiting for when the ruthless Una would strike.

"Yes, Una! Yes! I wanna know!" cried out a frustrated Serena. "Positive?" Already the two girls had continued on in that manner for quite some time. Wearing out on Serena's overstressed nerves, she cried out, "Yes! Yes! Oh, Goddess! YES!" Unazaki stared at her, completely taken aback at how loud she had shrieked, then burst out laughing. People had turned around to stare at the girl, wondering who knows what. Bright red, Serena glared at Unazaki, "Could you have- HAHA- screamed ANY HAHA louder!" Ami and Byrdie were watching them through the glass of the restaurant, along with the rest of the customers, "You think that was it, Byrdie?"

"Yup, I think it was…" Sapphire walked to the entrance, calling out to them, "Hurry up, I'm not bringing your food out to you." Snapping out of her thoughts, on how to painfully kill Unazaki, at the mention of food, Serena strode up the walkway leaving her ex-best friend clutching her stomach and trailing behind.

Serena slid into the red booth already occupied by her friends, her face and her anger cooling down some at the prospect of food. Unazaki slipped into the seat in front of her, "I'm sorry, Sere," she paused to wipe some tears from her eyes. "But you just screamed so damn loud! Sere," she looked up seriously at Serena, "do you still wanna know?"

"Oooo, it better be something important! I better not have humiliated myself for something stupid. Or else…" she left the threat open. Unazaki nervously slid to the very edge of the booth glancing from her spot to the door. Pulling at a strand of her red hair she asked, "Why don't we eat first?"

"Fine," was her only reply. Unazaki smiled happily, also noting the gorgeous waiter coming up to them.

"Hallo, ladies, sir," the brown haired man greeted kindly, "What would you like to order?" Unazaki leaned to the side and whispered loudly, " I wouldn't mind a slice of him!" Giggling she received jab in the ribs from Byrdie, and a groan of frustration from Sapphire. Serena looked around the table for her friends to order first, and was pleased to know that she wouldn't starve when Ami piped up, "Four medium Pepsi's and a large pepperoni pizza. Sere?"

"Well," Serena cheerfully started, "I want a slice of apple pie, a chocolate sundae, two, no three cheeseburgers, a cheese pizza…" On and on she went, when finally she finished, the brown-eyed man sent a tight-lipped smile down at her with his brow furrowed in amazement. He turned to get there order, coming back with the pizza and drinks within a few minutes, but bringing Serena's food in portions, as there was so much of it.

Having already finished their food, the group chattered away, as the petite girl, practically inhaled the horrendous amount of junk food piled up on the table. "AHEM," Unazaki cleared her throat, noticing that Serena had gotten halfway through her meal. She stood directing a smile at the living vacuum, which hadn't noticed the ketchup smeared on the side of her mouth. "Now listen, Sere, this is very important," Unazaki gazed down at the girl her expression totally solemn, even the other three present had leaned forward in expectation of this important news. "Yes," prodded Serena, "Serena, today is…" Unazaki paused dramatically and glanced at her friends' eager faces. "Today is FRIDAY!" she yelled the last part. Serena blanched as Unazaki sprinted to and out the door, the memory of how Serena had run a muck on the weekend when she had forgotten that Friday had already passed. A flustered Serena shrieked with new vivacity as the humiliating memory resurfaced. "I'll get you Una! One day I'll get you!" With that Serena finished her sundae with a vengeance, while her friends collapsed in silent laughter at the girls' antics.

Sapphire sighed he had to get home, and soon, otherwise his brother would be mad. "I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer, but I have to go."

"Bye, Sapphire." Serena and Ami replied. "See you on MONDAY," Serena emphasized that she was not going to make the same mistake twice. He chuckled in reply, "Come on, Byrdie. Your sister would kill me if I let you run around unsupervised." Byrdie gasped in feigned surprise, " You mean to say you two don't trust me? I'm hurt." Laughingly they exited the arcade, calling out, "Bye, see you around."

"Well, I have to go, too. I have a class tomorrow that I have to study for." The blue-haired girl got up, grabbing her bag. "But, Serena, I'll be studying at home. Just come over or call me if you need anything. And I mean anything. Alright?" Serena looked up, she had been wondering how to bring up the subject and now she felt as light as a feather with no fears weighing her down. "Yup. I will, don't you worry, Ami, my dear." The two friends giggled and Ami gave the girl a hug. "And I'll just come pounding on your door in my PJ's if I need anything!" Ami joked slightly, doubly reassuring Serena that everything was fine. "I'll be at the library in the Plaza for an hour, if you need anything, and I've got to go, but you know where my spare key is and everything, right?" Serena nodded in response. "Bye."

* * *

Congrats, to you, and me! LOL, maybe I took to long doing all the lil stuff with her day, and can you believe after 3 chapters, it's still the same day? Well, it's gonna be more than three. I already started the 4th chapter, cuz I didn't know where to end this one. If I'm lucky, and not screwed over with an atrocious (OOooOOoo Big Words!) amount of hw that my hideous teachers are gonna give me, I'll have Chapter 4 out by next week! Yea, aren't some ppl, besides my sister (thinks she's an editor- Go figure) gonna be happy 'bout that! Shit U betta be… :Raises fist to knock out n e one with a frown: LOL, And I got give a MAJOR thanx to my Microsoft Works Word Processor thingy, it helped me more than my so called 'editor'. Humph I never knew where some of those authors found such descriptive words for their stories. Until :Smiles Insanely: I figured out how to use the THESAURUS :Giggles: ('Nother big word! ) Thanx for reading and you better review, or else… 

Lots of Love and Roses (That is if you do review…)  
PEACEV

Sailor Moon Rose

P.S. REVIEW ME!


	4. Chapter 4

HI pplz! So sorry I haven't written for like, what, a couple of months? The only reason I even continued this story, which I think people aren't liking anymore is because of one review that I got after the third chapter was up, I think. It was by Violet at Aria's Ink, and I thought nobody cared! LOLZ, Major thanx to Violet, though, I had no reason to go on. Thanx. Don't matter, to me though I didn't think anyone wanted me to continue, But since I had nothing else to do. . . Here you go!  
P.S. I NEED AN EDITOR! If your younger sister asks if she can be your editor, DON'T say 'yes' ; Trust me they don't do their job.  
Disclaimer: I'd have hell of a lot more money if I owned SM, don't you think?

* * *

**Moonlit Dreams**

Chapter 4

'I've got nothing to do,' Serena sighed, 'I guess I'll go to that little garden now. It's always peaceful there, and I need some quiet time to plan out how I'm going to slowly torture Una!' She glanced around, not really wanting to be alone. Every single person there was having a fun time enjoying the freedom of Friday.

'Everyone except', she observed, 'that one guy over there. He looks familiar…' She quickly recognized the platinum hair and that certain tan. 'I know! It's that guy from the hospital.' Taking in his downcast appearance and even grimmer expression, Serena decided that she had to cheer him up; it was her duty as a Good Samaritan. She quickly walked up to him; he was staring into his coffee like it was his only lifeline. "If you wanna drown in something, the only way to go is chocolate!"

"Huh?" the military man replied. Serena slipped into the seat across from him. "I said, 'If you wanna drown, chocolate is the only way to go!' Hehe," she stuck out her hand, introducing herself, "I'm Serena Tsukino." Slowly he put out his own hand and shook hers, "I'm Kunzite Zephyrus, from Earth."

"Nice to meet you, General. Soooo, now that I'm your friend and everything, do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Kunzite looked startled, 'how could someone be so, so nosy?' he thought. Kunzite then noticed that it was that nurse he had stopped for direction in the hospital. He looked at her cheery expression, noting that a smile was natural on her. Seeing the sincerity in her eyes, and how kind and undiscriminating her smile was, Kunzite felt himself tell her about what had happened, despite his usually uptight nature.

"I used to live with my mother, here on the Moon, for as long as I could remember. But my father needed me to run his estates and take over his responsibilities on Earth. The Law of Earth forced me to go, and so did my mother. She didn't want to cause any trouble, and neither did I. She was saddened by the fact that I would be gone for so long. And she would be alone. I didn't want to go, but I didn't want to refuse my mother's wishes as well. So I went, and I haven't visited her since. For five years my father would never allow it. And now she- she's ill. Extremely ill, and I haven't been there for her. I feel so guilty, maybe if I had been there to buy her medicine, or something, anything." He broke off, guilt consuming his heart. He looked up at the girl that had befriended him so, only to see that she wasn't there. Kunzite scoffed at himself for letting his emotions out so easily, to someone who wouldn't even listen to him, bitterness replacing the guilt within him.

He felt a gentle touch on his shoulder. Turning around he saw the nurse, Serena, standing behind him, her eyes shining with sorrow for him. Kunzite looked on confused as she bent down and gave him a hug. "Don't worry, I know what'll make you feel better. Come on!" She pulled at his large, tan hand, like an impatient child. She led him through the winding streets to the Moon Plaza and down the avenue. He saw that they were headed to the last place he wanted to be: Silver Moon Hospital. "Why?" was the only word that would pass through his lips? He felt horrible on the inside, first for feeling so guilty, and secondly for the ill faith he had in his new friend. She turned around to face him, her black hair waving gently in the cool breeze, "This is where it is." She stated it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You know… I could take you to get a makeover. I'm like this," Serena crossed her fingers, her eyes glittering, " with the owners of Ayakashi Cosmetics."

"No-no-no I'll go to the hospital," stuttered Kunzite in fear; he wouldn't put a single thing past this girl. Satisfied with his answer she turned around and led him around the side of the building.

Staring at Serena, Kunzite noticed her hair shimmer silver in the evening dusk. Even more confused than before he focused on the bobbing head before him; on how the black strands would catch the light and then reflect off as silver, it was mystifying. No matter how open she was, with her happy-go-lucky attitude and her clear silver-blue eyes; this girl was a mystery and she didn't even know it. He heaved his chest in silent confusion. One moment his life was as normal as it could be. And the next he's on the Moon visiting his sick mother, and following along with every whim of a single girl. His comrades would be having the laugh of their lives, if they ever knew that a woman was tugging the ever-composed Kunzite across town. Kunzite smirked at the thought, if they ever did find out, it would be their last laugh, and he would make sure of it.

The two companions turned around a corner to face, by the looks of it, a marble wall. One could barely see the wall under all the gold-colored Uraniun Ivy that crisscrossed it. Serena let go of Kunzite's hand motioning him to the wall; no one could see them from any of the windows at this point. "What're you doing?" hissed Kunzite as the girl was hanging onto the top of the wall with her hands, swinging like a monkey as she tried to pull her leg over. He watched as she let one arm go and put a long finger to her lips, "Shhhh. The makeover's always an option, if you don't want to go to the garden."

'Garden?' thought Kunzite; maybe he should follow this girl, just in case she hurt herself. Giving the girl a lift over the wall, he casually jumped up and swung over, and his jaw dropped.

The garden, as Serena had called it, was like something out of one's imagination. It was amazing; no wonder Serena had wanted him to see it. It was a kaleidoscope of colors, splashed across all different sorts of plants. Not even the Earth had such a varied assortment of flora. All that Kunzite could think was, 'Wow.' And when Serena asked him, "Watcha think?" he could only answer "Wow."

"So I guess that means you like it," said Serena in her singsong voice, bringing Kunzite out of his reverie. "The hospital's closed right now, and all the visitors should be gone. No one will see us, and later, I can get you inside." She didn't say why, but Kunzite didn't notice as he tried to take in the colors and smells blasting his senses.

The only way to describe the garden was magical. All Kunzite could feel was a calm and--and joy, for some reason, he couldn't figure. But he let the reason elude him, as he couldn't care less at the moment. Kunzite turned around to see where Serena was, but found himself completely alone in the vast garden. He stood silent for a moment and heard a soft rustling from the Weeping Willow from Saturn. 'There she is,' he thought, she had left him in his doze to wander off. He walked over to the pale purple tree, Kunzite found himself feeling calmer than before, more at peace, like nothing mattered. There was something in the air, and with a sniff, he found himself drawn closer to the sweeping branches of the willow. It was the tree he realized that had allured him; the branches seemed to be reaching out to him.

Kunzite gently moved aside the branches and found Serena sitting up against the trunk, the willow branches lending her shade. She twirled a flower between her fingers, and Kunzite noted that it kept changing from red to purple. "Why don't you want to see her?" Serena asked softly. He sat down with a light thud next to her, "Why I don't want to see her? It's because every time I do, I feel so wrong, and guilty. Like I don't deserve to be near her." Kunzite hung his head in thought. "I don't deserve her," he whispered to himself, thinking that Serena hadn't heard. "That's not true!" the black-haired girl exclaimed, her hair falling around her in a fury of silver. "That's not true and you know it! What do I have to do to get you to understand! Bite you! … Maybe I should, it might knock some sense into you." Her evil grimace turned into a frown and then slowly into a smile, "Come on, Kunzite. It's time to go. Look it's getting dark and who knows what'll be lurking about! Hey, I rhymed! Hehe, well, anyways, let's go." Kunzite looked on exasperated at the girl's swift mood swings, grudgingly he brought himself to his feet and walked behind the innocent looking, manipulative girl.

Kunzite followed her down a path through an endless meadow of flowers. Absentmindedly, he bent down and smartly picked an orange tulip, putting it up to his nose and inhaling the sweet scent that tickled his senses. He felt better now, Kunzite would go see his mother and make everything better, 'Yeah,' he thought, 'all better.' He was floating through the garden on this new feeling that everything would work out, when he was brought crashing down by a sharp pain. "Ow! What was that for!" He demanded of Serena, rubbing his arm. Serena snatched the flower away from him and threw it over her shoulder. Wagging a finger at him, she told him, "You shouldn't do that; those bright orange flowers are from Venus."

"So what?" Kunzite angrily replied. She brought a hand to her chest and another to her forehead in exaggerated disbelief. "Where have you been? This is a Universal Peace Garden. They should be all over the Universe, or at least this galaxy. I think… You don't know what those flowers are, do you?" Kunzite shook his head in bafflement of the question. "Listen closely, those are from the Planet of Love, and that's what they do to you, it's hard to explain, but I'll try. When you sniff them, they take you into a whole different world, because they are. It's like a drug, nothing harmful though. It sorta makes you feel all giddy and happy-go-lucky and you sometimes do things that you regret later."

Kunzite's mouth formed an 'O' in understanding. He looked over his shoulder in a bit of amazement at the thought of a flower doing that to a person. Still a bit out of it, he found Serena and himself standing in front of a door. She opened it to the dim interior of a disused janitorial closet. "What are we doing in here?" asked the still giddy general. "Questions later, and come on." She insistently pulled at his hand, dragging Kunzite through a door on the other side and down hallway after hallway. With a sharp turn, she opened a door and led him inside. "Hello, how are you feeling, Mrs. … Kunzite's Mom. (AN: Give me ideas for the generals' last names, cuz I got no clue. But don't it make her seem more innocent and childish?) Look who I've brought to see you!" The only thing Kunzite could think of at the moment was how childish this girl could be.

She pushed him up to his mother's bed alarmingly close to toppling him over if he didn't do as the hand at his back insisted. "Hello, Mother. How are you feeling?" Worry laced his voice, concern shining in his eyes. "Oh, posh, dear. How do you think? I'm cooped up in a room with a whole bunch of deadbeats! Come here and give your poor mother a hug!" Kunzite complaisantly leaned over as her warm arms came around and wrapped him in a bear hug, one that only a mother could give. "Oh, sweetie, I see you've got a friend. And who is this lovely young lady?" Kunzite stopped her before she could smother him with her excess of motherly love. "This is Serena, a nurse that works here. I met her at an arcade, and she brought me back here, just so I could meet my lovely mother." Serena stuck her hand out in greeting, which the lady grabbed, pulled and constricted into a bear hug. "Nice to meet you, dear. I'm glad to know Kunzite's making some friends, he's usually such a quiet boy."

"Um… Thanks." Serena managed after she was suddenly released.

She paused a second her eyes slanted to the side, "OOooOOoo! Someone's coming down the next hall! Quick, let's go! Bye!"

"Oh, bye, dear, don't get caught! Come visit me again sometime." Serena gently closed the door behind them and crept down a back hallway. Standing still for a second she peeked into the next hall, and sped Kunzite and herself out an exit into a side alley. "Whew! That was close." Serena looked up at the sky, "Oi, I guess it is really dark… What time is it?" Kunzite looked down at his watch, "It's a quarter past eight."

"K, so you wanna do something or what?"

"I'm going to go back to that arcade for some coffee, then I've got to call my father by nine. I will escort you back to your home, though." He held his arm out in a gentleman-like manner, and Serena laughingly swung her arm through. "Let us go, sir."

She still dragged him along though as she raced across the now busier main street, and then slowed to a walk at her apartment complex. "The park's a little past here, you should really take your mother there. It's quite beautiful. Over there." She nudged him toward the canopied red carpet and giggled as his eyes widened at the sight. "You live here?" Kunzite gasped out, "and you are a nurse?"

"My parents pay for it, silly!" She giggled once more at the incredulous idea of her low salary being able to pay for her current residence. "Do you wanna come inside?"

"No, sorry, I'll be late calling my father."

"K, but since tomorrow's Saturday, I'll take you to the movie's or something. All right? And you had better come!" She smiled at the doorman, asked for a pen and quickly jotted down the general's phone number on the backside of her hand, "So I won't forget!" Serena said, when Kunzite offered her a slip of paper. "And if you aren't there, I swear I'll hunt you down. Once someone's my friend there is no escape!" She gave an evil grim, but let out a giggle at her own silliness.

Serena waved good-bye as she watched Kunzite walking away, and felt a twinge in the pit of her stomach, like a premonition. Of what, she didn't know. All she could decide on was that this new friend of hers was someone important, that she would need him in the future. Her smile faltered, 'In the future, for what?' She shook her head, quickly letting the idea slip. He was her friend now, and she took care of her friends, and if anything happened she would always be there for any of them. She turned around, calling out good night to the doorman and desk clerk, making her way up to her floor.

Walking down the hall she paused at room 120, she didn't feel like opening up the door to her disaster zone. Instead, she walked further down the hall to room 122, the plaque on the door read Ami Mizuno. The 'A' and the 'M' ridiculously big, but it was a smart idea as she reached behind the 'M' to get out a spare key. The lights in the hall flickered, and she heard the hallway creak and groan. Serena really did believe in ghosts, and couldn't help but think the shadows in her doorway were moving because someone was behind the door, just waiting for her to come in. Her hand shook as she tried to put the key into the lock, but failed miserably.

Then, before her eyes, the handle to Ami's apartment opened, and she fell forward with a shriek. "AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Serena tumbled to the ground, and found herself looking up at a startled Ami. "Ami?"

"Serena? What's wrong?"

"Hehehe, nothing?"

"I thought I had heard someone at the door. Why are you here so late? I stopped by your apartment earlier, but there wasn't anyone there."

"O, I was out with a friend at the hospital."

"K, do you want to eat anything?" The grin that Serena wore spread ear to ear, "Do you even have to ask?"

"Of course not," Ami replied smiling a bit, she tossed Serena a pair of pink pajamas with white bunnies on them; Ami herself had just put on some simple silk blue ones. Ami sat down on the sofa, flipping on the television, trusting Serena to do the usual, and ravage her fridge for all the edible food in existence. And sure enough Serena arrived with an armful of junk food, already tuned into the TV, and soon all of life's problems were put on hold as the two continued their ritual Friday night sleepover.

* * *

Review me! AND I NEED AN EDITOR!  
ME and MY internet live at of Love and Roses 

PEACE V

AngelSailorMoonRose


	5. Chapter 5

HALLO! HAPPY EASTER! All you ppl must hate me, eh? Well, I would to after how long that i've updated. Well, be happy that I did. Thank GOD for EASTER BREAK, that's number 1, ok, k? OK, well, my computer isn't saving any of this chapter so I have one go at it and see if this'll work so yea.

* * *

**Moonlight Dreams**

Chapter 5

"Sere?" A gentle voice questioned from the shadows. "That's my name, don't wear it out!"

"Oh, Sere, you made it. Guess you were not totally spaced out during the marathon." Serena giggled at the slight joke. "Ami! Are you accusing me of being an empty-headed ditz!"

"Oh, of course not, Serena, why would I ever do that?" Ami giggled at her a bit-too-rude-for-Ami joke. "I have no clue! But, anyways, where are we? All I see is… Black-ness"

"I guess you must have dozed off after me then. Just wait a minute and you'll get your vision back."

"WHAT!" Serena screamed, "I'm BLIND? OH HELL NO, WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT? I'M TOO YOUNG TO GO BLI-" Serena cut herself off at mid-curse when her- or not really hers, but- (A.N.: I'll just skip that too long for you and too complicated for me explanation- on with the story) world came into focus.

"OOooOOooOO!" was the first thing that popped out of the girl's mouth when her sight returned. "What is this place, Ami?" Serena asked in profound amazement. This place was a, 'A Dream come True!'

"It's a product of our minds, or someone else's is more likely, and as to that, is part of the Dream Realm."

"Oh," replied Serena, who was still trying to take in this Dream before. "I could stay here for the rest of my life!" The hyper-active, silver-haired girl grabbed a hold of the Mercurian's hand and raced down the hill, upon which they had landed, to their destination; the Dream Realm's biggest amusement park. She looked up at the towering constructs that just happened to be one of Serena's greatest joys, roller coaster rides. Pure delight coursed through her as she carted the tentative Mercurian girl into the seat next to her. Pulling down the safety bar, she screamed, "Let's GO!" The coaster happily, it seemed, obliged as it began to move forward.

Ami sat with an unyielding grasp on the safety bar, she had a little bit--cross that--she had a big ass fear of heights. Especially when it came to a cart that relied only on its momentum and speed to keep it on the rail, and away from that mere centimeter that could be the end of the current monarchy of Mercury. 'Unless,' Ami's factual mind began, 'my parents have another child, then that will result in an offspring second in-line to the throne. So,' her mind told her, 'if I happened to, Hermes-forbid, (A.N.: You know like, 'God-forbid'?) fall from this so called 'joy-ride' the throne would continue to be secure.' Then her human side put forward the only problem, 'How do I get my parents to successfully procure this heir at this very moment, because, as you know, I cannot actually go up to them and tell them to have sex… Can I?' Ami's human side asked and was satisfied to learn that the factual side had no answer. Indeed it didn't even reply; even though Ami was sure she had heard a snort of disgust… (A.N.: Maybe that was me… )

This little… interaction, that had taken in the time span of a few seconds, was quickly forgotten when the blue-haired genius caught a sight of what lay before her. Ami's breathing came in gasps when the coaster teetered on the edge of the longest drop that the girl had ever seen. Apprehension and a strange feeling developed in the pit of her stomach, and the only word to describe this feeling was: fear. At that very moment her heartbeat sped up, speeding up the flow of blood to her brain, 'I wonder why Serena's not scared. Is this the end of me? I wonder if my parents are actually listening to me right now. I never understood how they spied on me. Wonder if they can read minds, fascinating ability really, but extremely impersonal. How would you control such powers?' Her mind went through its last coherent thoughts as she released an ear-piercing scream that seemed to last a millennia. Ami felt that she was falling endlessly straight toward the ground, a great pressure from the front, but nothing from behind. 'Never did figure out the force of gravity in the Dream Realm,' she realized, disappointed in herself for not experimenting this earlier.

Her throat was getting hoarse now, from screaming so long. All of a sudden the drop ended and the coaster made a turn to the left, curving into a circle that had Ami staring down into the sky for a split second before sending her speeding into a sharp turn, and over into another turn. Now her throat was beginning to hurt a little bit and she thought, 'If I am going to die, I am going to die in perfect health!' Once Ami discontinued screaming, she heard the strangest sound. It sounded like a WEEEE as if--she turned to her side only to see Serena's arms flying over her head, a look of elation on her face. Flabbergasted Ami realized that nothing bad was going to happen, and at least she hadn't made a complete fool of herself. She actually enjoyed the rest of the ride, and believe it or not, thought of nothing.

"Wahoo! That was FUN! Don't you think so, Ami?" Serena jumping up and down inquired of her friend. Shakily putting a foot on the ground, the Mercurian turned around and growled out, "I am NEVER doing that AGAIN!" Ending with a vicious roar. Surprised, Serena took a step back and watched with curious eyes as Ami retreated to the other end of the park, away from the big roller coasters. "Oi! Ami, don't forget me!" Serena yelled as she realized she was going to be left behind, and raced after the only person in the park.

Serena caught up to her friend at a little food stand. "OOooOOoo! That reminds me, are you hungry, Ami? Because I am. So let's eat!" Still a little peeved from the ride, Ami asked her friend, "Hmmm. Sere, how do you propose we do that? There is no one here."

"Really, Ami! You'd think you've never been in the Dream Realm before! All you gotta say is, 'I would like this and that.' But you have to make sure you say 'please' and 'thanks,' or you won't get a thing. I would like a double chocolate chip ice cream and strawberry for my friend please and thank you!" And sure enough two ice cream cones popped into existence and hovered slightly over the food stand's counter. Taking a lick of her own ice cream, she handed the strawberry to her friend. "…. Oh, and Ami?"

"Yes, Serena?"

"I'm sorry for taking you on that ride, you know, since you didn't like it, and all." Serena looked at her friend with her wide and child-like eyes, asking forgiveness. "Oh, Sere!" Ami exclaimed, feeling guilty over her behavior. "Do not worry about that! I just get a little… edgy when I am around anything--up high. Actually, I quite enjoyed it," the girl smiled as she saw relief on her friend's face. "But," Ami interjected upon seeing the evil glint in Serena's eye, "I'm never doing it again." At the sight of Serena's fallen face and obviously foiled plan, Ami smirked, taking a lick of her own ice cream. Cackling she began her self-praise, "I am a genius, am I not? I just knew that you were planning on giving me a heart attack with another trip on that horrendous ride! But, alas, no one can pull the smartest girl in the Universe into a trap!"

"Getting a little cocky, now aren't we, Ames?" Called out a male voice from nowhere. Startled Ami and Serena looked for the owner of the words. "Looks like you lost your touch, if you can't even find me, Ami!" The man called out jokingly. Ami blushed a furious red as she recognized who had so eluded them when a tall blond stepped out of the shadows right next to the stand. Giving a little un-lady-like shriek, Ami raced toward the blond with speed nobody could've guessed, tackling him to the ground with her force. "Jadeite! Do not EVER do that again!" She screamed at him, even though she was glad to see him. Helping him up Ami playfully smacked his arm, "And I am NOT cocky!"

"Yea, yea, whatever helps you sleep at night." She gave him a hug, "I missed you so much, you know. So how is everyone, I have not been home for a while." Ami inquired of her life-long best friend. "It's alright my parents are a bit stuffy, but you know how it is. Mina's ok though, way to happy for her own good, as always. Been sent to Earth though, rents thought it would be good training for me. Came back to Venus for a holiday, since one of the guardians been sent for from the Moon, they let us all have a break. And thank Aphrodite they did! It might be fun and all on the Earth, but it's hard WORK!" Ami giggled at her friend's grimace as he talked about his duties.

Ami pulled Jadeite over to Serena who was watching contentedly while licking her ice cream cone, Ami's in her other hand. Serena held it out to Ami as the two walked up, grinning at her friend's friend, devilish thoughts floating through her mind. "Serena, meet my friend, Prince Jadeite of Venus, and Jed, meet my best friend Serena Tsukino from Earth."

"What? I'm not your best friend anymore? I see how it is!" Jadeite laughed as he took Serena's outstretched hand and gave it a soft kiss, "Pleased to meet such a beautiful lady." Serena giggled inanely at the compliment, and replied, "Likewise." They soon found that they had a lot in common, not only being friends with Ami, but things like pulling jokes on Ami, and all sorts of other things. They talked and talked, Ami trailed behind finishing her cone off, and watching as her two friends created a relationship that would sure enough be a hazard to her health.

"Jed?" Asked Serena. "What do you do on Earth? You know, since you're a Prince."

"Serena-"

"Call me Sere for short," she interrupted him. "Well, Sere," Jadeite flashed a smile at her, before getting serious and saying, "I was recruited to become one of the guardians of the Earth Prince. There has to be at least one Prince from another kingdom. And since it's Law, I was chosen. So I trained, went to Earth, and became one of the Guardian Generals."

"OOooOOoo, must be fun to be in charge all the time!"

"Well, actually, it's quite boring. You have to get all dressed up in formal wear," Jadeite put on a nasal-y voice, " and be polite to all the visiting asses that call themselves the People's only Hope. Quite silly really, when all they want to have is a simple noble title. Like a 'sir.'" His voice went back to its supposedly usual tone as he asked, "So, how do you know Ami?"

"Talking about me behind my back!" Cut in Ami, tired of being left out now that her ice cream was finished. "How RUDE!"

She let out a giggle, letting Jadeite know she was joking. " Ami and I go to school together, and she likes the class, I like the class. We were doing our homework one day and met in the library. And we just clicked." Serena licked her lips, conspiratorially lowering her voice to a whisper, "She's nice in the beginning, but after a while you see actually how big her ego is." Jadeite looked at her, his eyes twinkling, "You've known her that long?"

"Yup! And let me tell you… It's HUMONGOUS!" She let out a laugh, and squealed when she felt Ami poke her in the back, and she ran when she felt Ami's fingers at her sides, attempting to get their revenge by tickling Serena to Death. "I'll get you Sere!" Ami yelled after her friend, grabbing Jadeite's hand and racing after her.

He watched from above, hearing their laughter magnified by the absence of people. 'Soon,' he thought, 'soon, my desires will be fulfilled. Soon, my sweet, soon. Have this innocent fun while you can…' And he watched as the sun set on the Dream Realm. As the laughter came to a halt as the objects of his watch drifted off to sleep and back to the Real World.

* * *

I'm so HUNGRY rite now, you ppl better review, otherwise I'm gonna stick my about to be made pizza up your too lazy to rite 'i like your story' review.  
LOTS of LUV and ROSES if you REVIEW  
PEACE V  
ASMR  
REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW  
IF you do, I'll put up your name and a thank you, too! 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to all of you reviewers!

**Luna-Sarita**: You've kept me on your fav author and story list for two friggen years. I can't believe it :D. I don't know if you just forgot about me or what, but still!

**Archangel Raphsody**: I like your name! And thank you for trying to help me, even though I was a lazy bum and aol kicked all us leeches off of it's domain name. :p

**The Dream Hazer**: I never expected you to review!

**Jade**: Thanks for the compliments and encouragement.

**moonstar shine**: I'm original and that makes me unique and unique makes me special. Inflated ego

**Midnight Stalker**: Thanks :D. I'll try

**Crystal Saturn**: Thank you, and I'm hoping I will!

**TheLaguna**: Elise, I know you. I don't thank people I know, lol, you'll never read this, but thanks for being mean in all your reviews! You know I'd do the same for you! I miss you, now that we can't go back to HS!

**

* * *

**

Moonlit Dreams

Chapter 6

Serena awoke to the tinkling sounds of cereal being poured into a bowl. "Mmm, I'm hungry!"

"Good morning, Sere," Ami said lightly, pulling out another bowl for Serena's breakfast. Serena pushed herself off the floor groggily, stretching in a feline way (A.N.: like my dog does when she gets up :p) and made her way to Ami's bathroom. Rummaging through the drawers, she didn't find her spare toothbrush, but a bleary-eyed glance across the counter did. Right next to Ami's high-tech something-or-the-other one. 'Ah, of course! Ami would have everything all set out for me,' she thought. She hurriedly brushed and washed her face, recalling last night's dream (A.N.: have you noticed that she tends to remember her dreams when she's washing her face, you know?) She would have to ask Ami about the blond Jed. "Curious minds need to know," Serena snickered. "Need to know what?" Serena gave a startled shriek, spinning around to see Ami carrying a pile of blankets and pillows from the living room to a hall closet. "Ami!" Serena admonished, "don't sneak up on me like that!" Ami giggled at her reaction, "Hurry up and go eat, Sere. You will need all your energy cleaning up that pigsty." Serena wrinkled up her nose, and let out a whine, "but I don't wanna!" Ami's eyebrows shot up and she got that no-nonsense look that everyone who knows her dreads. Serena let out a little whimper, and scampered off to the kitchen with a grumbled, "Fine," over her shoulder.

Serena grabbed the gallon of milk from the fridge and the box of cereal and skillfully poured both into the bowl at the same time. Ami ambled into the kitchen a few minutes later; Serena was on her third helping of Ami's healthy nut cereal, she liked the almonds in it (A.N.: I like almonds… I only eat those nut bars for that one big almond in the middle. Yum. You shall suffer from my love of almonds. Not to mention, almond blossoms symbolize hope and lover's charm… maybe Minako should love almonds? Ponders Hmmmm… I'll think about it. Bow down to the all mighty almond!). Ami rearranged the white irises and blue forget-me-nots in the vase on her kitchen counter, while Serena finished the last soggy dregs of her cereal.

"Curious, very curious."

"Sorry, Serena, but what is so curious?" Ami sat down at the table across from Serena with a book in her hand. That girl always had a book. "Just that you and _Jed_ seemed very chummy last night," Serena stated with a wide grin. Ami's mouth fell open in shock, taking the veiled meaning behind Serena's statement, "Sere! It's not like that!" She gave a little shudder, "Jed's practically like a brother to me, for Hermes' sake, we grew up together!" Serena waggled her eyebrows, "Perfect background for blossoming love." Serena dodged the crumpled napkin aimed at her head with a laugh. "Really, Serena," Ami huffed, "it is not at all like you think! His sister, he and I were tutored together."

"O," Serena stated blankly, she sat there with half-lidded eyes a moment and told Ami, "I met a new friend yesterday. I promised to take him to a movie, or something, today."

"Sere," Ami began, "you should not promise things to strangers. You never know if-" She was cut off when Serena told her, "But I met him at the hospital. He was there visiting his really sick mom. I met her, too. He was so sad! So, it's our duty as Good Samaritans to cheer him up!" Serena valiantly put her fists on her hips, puffing out her chest, a defiant look on her face looking like she was the Superman of Goodwill. Ami stared at her for a second before bursting out in laughter. "What!" yelled Serena, "What's so funny!" In-between laughs, Ami managed to reply, "It's just that when you're like that, you're exactly like Minako!" Frowning, Serena muttered, "Note to self: meet Minako--after killing Unazaki," she remembered one of her many earlier tasks. "I'll be right back, Ami," Serena told her still laughing friend (A.N.: You thought she was going to go kill Una, didn't you! Hahaha, I got you good! Ya, I fell for it, too, when I was reading over the chapter). Grabbing the closest phone she could find, she read the smudged numbers on the back of her hand and dialed. She only had to wait two rings before she was answered with a masculine, "Hello."

"Hi! Umm, is this Kunzite?"

"No, but hold on a sec," answered this new person. She could make out someone yelling "KUN-ZITE! There's a girl on the phone for you!" She heard an answering yell and winced when the man who picked up the phone asked, "Are you sure you're calling for the right guy?" Serena stifled a laugh, "Yeah, why?"

"Because girls never call our li'l Z here." She was about to say something when she heard a crash on the other side, something that sounded like a struggle and an angry, "Give it here, or I'll kill you!" A little shocked, Serena waited for someone to remember she was still there. "Hello!" asked a breathless voice. "Umm, hehe, Kunzite?"

"Yes, is this Serena?"

"Yeah. Umm, do you still wanna go out with me and my friend tonight?" Gaining her composure and usual cheeriness, she began, "You promised you'd come! So where do ya wanna meet? We can go to the arcade today and I'll show you around!"

"Hmm," he replied, "I'll meet you outside your apartment building-" Kunzite was interrupted by a loud whistle and "Damn, Kunzite! We just got here yesterday and you already know where she lives!" Serena giggled as she heard another crash and someone laughing insanely in the background. Kunzite picked up the phone again, "Sorry, but-"

"Don't worry about it. Then it's settled, meet me in an hour in the lobby-" The same person who had interrupted Kunzite before started, "Can we come, too? It's not fair that only Z gets to go!" Serena giggled and before Kunzite could say 'no,' she had replied with a, "Sure, of course you can." Putting the phone back in its cradle, Serena walked over to Ami and told her, "They'll meet us downstairs in an hour."

"They?" Ami pursed her lips, "Sere, I thought it was only one person to cheer up?"

"Well," Serena began, her hands clasped behind her back, "I couldn't have just said 'no' when they asked."

"Oh, fine, then. Don't worry. We're just going to the arcade."

"Yeah," she said immediately cheering up, "So what to do for an hour?"

"Since we are not doing anything, Serena, do me a favor, would you?"

"Of course, Ami! Your wish is my command."

"Go clean your apartment."

* * *

Well? What did you all think? Is it crappy? Is it good? I know two years in-between an update isn't good. You'd think that my style of writing has gotten better… but I think it's gotten worse. I can't remember all those big words… nor can I bring out that wonderful sense of humor I had. My potty mouth has been scrubbed clean, and I can't remember where in the world I was headed. I mean I can in the big picture… or halfway through the big picture, but I can't remember the tiny steps of the first half of the big picture. cough Yes, I'm insane. Don't hate me because I'm beautiful. 

Oh, and if you didn't know, pokes I was joking about that first part of this last thing. 0.0 I confused myself.

Yes, well, if anyone tried to contact me earlier, my Internet and me moved (this spelling and grammar check rocks, but it sucks! It's supposed to be: my Internet and I, but it left the sentence with ME! E GADS! The insanity!) . I didn't leave a forwarding address. But here it is. I'm just asking to be stalked. WTF, it doesn't let you put e-mail addys up! Well, you can just click on it on my profile :p.

P.S. I changed some things in the first few chapters; notably that Sere thinks her dad is Venusian, and that I didn't introduce Z as General Kunzite but as Kunzite Zephyrus. Works very well with what I had. Points to anyone who guesses where that name is from! ;p Good luck, spent myself a few days at wikipedia looking stuff up. That stuff is confusing!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to reviews from:

**Angel-dust:** Ah, take a guess… not everyone, though :D. I hope I don't give anything away in these thank-yous.

**Moobeam**: Thanks, and I'll try… but my creativity well has run dry. And the fantasies I make up… you wouldn't believe!

**Goldy**: You find out who came with Kunzite this chapter, I thinks! And, I don't know if I want to introduce Endy sooner or later… I'm thinking, most probably later. Lol. Wait for the romance!

**Moon-butterfly**: Thanks! My friend told me what Jed said was a little confusing, too, I'll fix that later. When I'm not feeling so lazy.

**Mice**: Thank you! And I'm trying to get more in, but I start school in a couple of weeks, and recently, I can't stop thinking about my Sailor Moon story.

For some reason… I think all the above people are the same person. My reasons: 1) None of them signed in, 2) all the reviews are from different chapters, 3) I wouldn't put it past some of the people I know, lol.

I was wondering what to do in this chapter… and well, I found a way to end it appropriately, or where to start the next chapter. It pops into my mind as I'm writing, not when I'm trying to think up the plot. Yeah, well, my sleep is ruined until I type most of this up. I wonder long 8 pages worth of draft will take to edit and type up and … falls asleep. I feel so artistic :D I made a bun and shoved a pencil through it! Ha… well enough, I'll get to work now… but it looks so cool!

**

* * *

**

Moonlit Dreams

Chapter 7

KNOCK. KNOCK. "Must be Ami," Serena muttered, shoving an armful of junk into a closet and hurrying to the door. She pulled open the door, "Yes, mistress?" Serena inquired, but let out a squeal when she saw that it wasn't the blue-headed friend that she was expecting. "Sapphire!" Serena pulled him into a hug and dragged him inside. "Good morning, Sere, you're up quite early."

"Meh, you know how it is. Spent the night at Ami's and, you know, she makes such a racket in the early morning hours."

Sapphire made an unbelieving face.

"Weeelll, what are you doing here?"

"Just making sure your place doesn't turn into a health hazard." Sapphire picked his way into the living room. Serena tried to look insulted but couldn't stifle her laugh.

A soft knock sounded on the door. Serena opened it to find Ami dressed in, "A SKIRT!"

"I knew it! I'm too overdressed!"

"Wow, Ami! You look nice," Sapphire complimented from an island of clean floor. Ami turned a bright red and self-consciously tugged at the bottom of her skirt, murmuring an inaudible, "Thank you.

"I should go change."

"No!" Serena grabbed Ami's arm, "You look great!" Ami ducked her head modestly, "It's just that I've never seen you get all dressed up before." Serena let out a little giggle and pulled her bashful friend inside. "OOooOOoo! Sapphire! Me and Ami met-"

"Ahem," interjected Ami, giving Serena a pointed look.

"Oh, fine! _I _met a new friend yesterday, and we made plans to go out and we-"

"Are going to be late," Ami said, glancing at her watch.

"O! Do you want to come along Sapphire?"

"Err," was Sapphire's surprised reply. "Come on," prodded Ami, "it is some _guy_ and his friends…you would not want to let Sere run around town unsupervised, would you?"

That decided it for Sapphire, "I'll come."

"And, I'll go get dressed," Serena sang out, skipping over the mess in her living room to that of her bedroom.

A few minutes later and a marginally less messier mess later found the tree friends peering out of the glass elevator and down thirteen floors to witness an amusing scene unfold.

A strawberry blond was teasing a very stern looking Kunzite. Kunzite stood with his arms crossed and his back to the elevator. The smaller man poked at Kunzite's chest, "When's your little girlfriend going to show up?" Kunzite absent-mindedly swatted away the man's hand. The blond would not be swayed from his goal; he pulled at a diamond earring dangling from Kunzite's right ear. Kunzite's head jerked to the side, his eyes shot open and he practically growled at the smaller man, who's face split into a gleeful grin. "Finally got your attention!"

Kunzite scowled.

"Now, onto some important business; does your little girlfriend-"

"Not my girlfriend," Kunzite bit out, but the man ignored Kunzite's statement and continued, "Does she happen to have any attractive lady-friends? Hmm?"

"Look for yourself, Zoicite," said a man with long, wavy brown hair and enchanting chestnut colored eyes. He nodded in the direction of the elevator. Kunzite looked over his shoulder to see Serena leading her two friends over with a big grin.

"Hey, Kunzite! You're early. How have you been? Hope you found the place all right. Who are your friends?" Serena said in one breath. The three new comers stared at her, flabbergasted; this girl wasted no times with niceties when it came to yummy men. "Well," Kunzite, always one for propriety, began, "Good morning, Serena. Nice to see you again, and, no, we had no trouble getting here." Kunzite paused, and Zoicite elbowed him in the ribs. "May I introduce you to Zoicite Boreas," he gestured to the blond, "Nice to meet you, Zoicite." Zoicite took Serena's out-stretched hand, bowed low and gave it a gentle kiss. "Likewise, milady." Kunzite looked vaguely disgusted, but introduced the brunet as, "Nephrite Eurus," who shook her hand with a smile.

Serena then turned to her friends, "Guys, meet Ami Mizuno and Sapphire Moon." With a quick exchange of pleasantries the group headed off to where else? The Crown. (A.N.: I got lazy…)

As they got closer to the Plaza, Ami fell behind the group, anticipating the view of the library. Zoisite joined her, attempting small talk. Not the most sociable butterfly, Ami fluttered into the library, shouting, "I will meet you in a bit," to the others. Zoicite tagged along, enjoying the pattern on her lovely skirt. Ami grabbed a seemingly random book from a shelf and proceeded to the checkout. "Ah, **Three Books of Occult Philosophy**, Cornelius Agrippa, eh?"

Ami looked startled, "Yes, just doing some research." She thanked the librarian and headed for the door.

"Great man," muttered Zoicite, slyly stretching and reaching his arm behind Ami's shoulders. "Have you read **The Nobility of the Female Sex and the Superiority of Women Over Men**?" He imitated the infamous Miroku, and grabbed Ami's behind.

A resounding smack sounded in the library entryway. Ami stormed off, and Zoicite swooned, "Beautiful, intelligent AND spunky!" He scampered off after the quickly retreating figure.

Ami found the group in a larger booth, and quickly squeezed in besides Nephrite, so she wouldn't have to sit next to Zoicite. The latter was content with being able to ogle her from across the table. No one noticed, they were too engrossed watching Serena's amazing rate of food consumption.

"Pass me a sandwich, Sapphire." Ami would rather do a Serena and stuff her face than have to talk to Zoicite, and what better to do it with then the love of her life: sandwiches. They were so compact and handy, perfect for her.

"Well, there's the historic government buildings in the Square; they're out of use now, but if you're into architecture, it's the place to go," Sapphire was suggesting places to go to the others. "The Market is always worth a visit, you can find the most unusual things there. Oh, and the Temple of Selene: there's an Oracle there, maybe you'll be able to witness one of her 'the Destiny of the Universe rests on your shoulders' fortunes. Ow!" Serena had elbowed him, hard.

"The Sea of Serenity, it takes half a day to get there, but the trip is worth it, there's a amusement park, some historical sites and there's boating."

"Why would it take so long to get there? Isn't there a by-way that travels from this side of the sea to the other?"

"Oh, that goes through the Palace… Civilians aren't allowed through--security reasons."

Kunzite's face changed imperceptibly, but Nephrite asked about any other attractions.

"The museum," Ami piped in. "Or the planetarium."

"Yes, those places are always worth a visit."

"You guys!" Serena whined; she had finished her meal. "We don't want to bore them stiff with educational nonsense!" Serena squirmed under the glares she received from her blue-haired friends. "Then again, the planetarium's always good," she squeaked out.

The others easily agreed, they had no scruples with learning more about the satellite that orbited their home.

* * *

The Planetarium was half-full when the group walked in. The center section was definitely the best, but most crowded. The six split up in the dark theater, the rounded dome above them littered with stars. Kunzite sat impassive next to Serena who randomly ooh-ed and ahh-ed at the moving images of stars and planets. On her other side sat Nephrite, totally engrossed in the presentation. He had never experienced the stars from any other point of view than the Earth's. Behind these three sat Sapphire deep in thought, and above him and a few rows back sat Lady Mercury and her ardent suitor. Zoicite tried to make small talk, but Ami's lips got thinner and thinner in her rejection of his advances, until some obscene (A.N.:I assume :p) whispering caused her mouth to drop open in a shocked gasp and her checks to flush a furious red.

The group made a brief trip to the park near the girls' apartment. Serena fell off the swing. Zoicite got a glimpse underneath Ami's skirt. Zoicite got hit with a shoe. Kunzite learned how to swing. Nephrite's hair stuck out at odd angles after he went down the spiral slide (A.N.: WEEEE! Static Electricity!) And Sapphire… poor Sapphire fell into the pond after a goose pretending to be a duck ran off with his shoe. (Don't ask)

* * *

The girls trudged down their corridor.

"Meh. That was fun! What did you think?"

"It was … alright. Night, Sere."

'Something, she's not telling me,' Serena thought, grinning wickedly. 'I'll find out tomorrow,' she yawned, "Night Ami."

* * *

So, did it suck? Did you like it? Did you want more details? Would you rather have had me leave some parts out? Review! And if you didn't figure it out, I'm mimicking Ami and Zoicite after Sango and Miroku… sort of. ;p. Well, review! And if you would, please, give me some idea of what you want to happen, or whom you would you like introduced. Or some idea of minor characters I might be leaving out. Or something. I'm sort of open to advice. Lol. REVIEW! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Rose Dream: **Thanks for the review :D. Okay, so let me address some stuff, I know I'm not the best author out there, but I try. There's a whole lot more to this story. I'm just getting started, and yes, there is a story line, it just hasn't started, I'm just like introducing stuff, and Serena's supposed to be going out there with some obscure evil on her trail. Remember that "Mwahahaha, I'm gonna come and get you soon," dark shadow thing at the end of one of my earlier chapters? I was just mentioning it, and there's Diamond who's overthrown the Lunar Monarchy... and I mean, I mentioned she was like dreaming that she could _**possibly **_be of the "lost Lunar line..." dum de dum, I was a silly 10th grader, but I think I was foreshadowing. Heh, sorry if I seem harsh about this, but-- I've mentioned it before, there's a reason why her hair is black and silver. I'll write it again, I think it was on the website somewhere, but I don't blame you, I wouldn't read through all that crap unless it was addressed specifically to me anyways. Her hair is silver in the canon, right?

**SPOILER WARNING** for the rest of the story: her hair is black because she's the rightful heir to the throne, and since the, let's say, magic power of the Moon is being controlled by Diamond, who took over by _evil_ means,the power source has been corrupted. And people most associate evil and corruption, death and all that other bad stuff with black. **END SPOILER.**

I have black hair, so it was me trying to give a reason for a main character having black hair. But it flashes silver when she's experiencing a strong emotion. It's black normally. The rest of the girls are coming in gradually, next on the list is Minako. Serena'll meet Endymion while she's drunk on punch. Did I say they're gonna have a big fat fight with some evil super power? I'm too lazy to scroll up and see. Umm, I think I sounded mean, but your welcome! **I love reviews!**

**ShadeSpirit: **Thanks for reviewing, I don't try to be funny it just happens, if I try too hard, I'm not funny, but thanks :D.

Yes, I loved the Inuyasha bit too, mwahahaha.

**

* * *

**

**Moonlit Dreams**

**Chapter 8**

Serena woke in a cold sweat, gasping for air. Her breath rasped in her throat. She had been jerked out of her nightmare in a fit of emotion. Now the remnants of her nightmare were slowly slipping through her fingers like sand, but the fear was still burning a knot in the pit of her stomach. She lay awake in her bed a minute, knowing that she would never be able to go back to sleep. At least not with _that_ feeling gnawing at her insides.

Sighing, Serena rolled out of bed, threw on a sweater, found her sneakers by the door and headed out. The empty building gave her an oddly eerie feeling, until the doorman tipped his hat to her when she walked out. A cool, gentle breeze soothed her flushed face and her mussed silver tresses. The night air gave her a feeling of comfort, easing the feeling in her stomach with a twinkle of stars and the glow of a waning Earth in a cloud-less sky. She wandered into the Plaza, letting her feet take her where they would. Serena passed the hospital, a nostalgic smile crossing her face; most of the student workers had been relieved for summer holidays earlier that week, when finals had ended. The tantalizing floral scent floated down to her from over the garden wall. 'Why not?' she thought, trying to find a foot hole to lever her way up and over the wall. She managed the jump with an, "Oof."

Serena couldn't see very far, the dark shapes of tall plants were blocking out what little light she had. She headed toward where she thought there was Earthlight shining off of water, and found herself standing in front of a fountain. A soft rustle interrupted her reverie, maybe she wasn't the only one enjoying the garden in the middle of the night. I mean, it's not that unusual of a hobby is it? Serena tip-toed silently, she hoped, to the other side of the fountain. But it was just her luck that she tripped and landed, thankfully, on a patch of Plutonian begonias.

"Ptha!" Serena spit out a bunch of leaves and turned around to sit on her bum, examining the torn flesh of her scraped palm. She looked up at the fountain and let out a frightened, "Eeek!" She could say that she hadn't tripped over her own two feet, rather, someone else's outstretched legs. A prone figure was laying up against the side of the fountain. Not sure what to do, Serena hopped to her feet and walked over to the person who had not moved for the whole episode. "Maybe it was a patient that had fallen asleep outside?" she thought. She could see the gentle rise and fall of his chest, and leaned over to inspect his face in the dim Earthlight. "Kunzite?" Serena gasped. "What are you doing here?" she said more to herself than anything else, he seemed to be asleep.

Serena gazed down at him for a moment, he looked so peaceful in his sleep. In his waking hours, Kunzite was grim and, 'Adult-like,' was the only way Serena could phrase it. Serena put an arm behind his back and proceeded to try and pull him up, but failed miserably. She let out a groan of frustration, she couldn't very well leave him there. Who knows what kind of trouble he could get himself into. "Idea!" Serena immediately cheered up. She was at a hospital and hospitals had wheelchairs. She made for the supply closet that led into the building, rummaged around and found what she had been looking for. She rolled it over to her unconscious friend and vainly tried to pull him into the chair. "Oh!" she poked him, "Kun-zite,' she sang. He cracked his eyes open with a groan. "Be a good boy and sit in the chair," Serena cooed. Kunzite gurgled unintelligibly and Serena helped him into his chair where he promptly nodded off.

She rolled him into the empty corridors and out the glass doors, it seemed the night receptionist had taken a bathroom break. Serena's triumphant smile fell when she realized she had no clue where Kunzite was staying. She shrugged her shoulders, "My place then." She happily pushed him down the empty dark streets and past the curious doorman, up the elevator and down the hall to her home. She pushed open the door and rolled Kunzite over to the sofa, gleefully poked him again and told him to move onto his make-shift bed. He obliged, turning his back to her and stuffing his face in the dark nook between sofa cushions. Serena quickly pulled out a blanket and pillow for her guest, and had a hard time trying to shove the pillow under his head ("It just won't budge!"). She slipped off his shoes before tucking him in under her fuzzy pink blanket. She looked down at his slumbering form, a funny warm feeling filling her stomach, even though he probably had no clue what was going on, she wouldn't be alone that night.

* * *

For the second time that night, Serena was wrenched from a fitful sleep. Her hands flew up to her throat as she stumbled out of bed. Her eyes watered and every breath burned. She scrambled to her mirror, trying to look for marks on her throat. The morning twilight didn't give her enough light and the burning sensation was quickly fading. Serena was temporarily blinded when she flipped the wall switch. She was sure that the red spots of flushed flesh would have been in the shape of hands a few minutes earlier.

She was unsettled by her experience and tried to find comfort in the less enclosed space of her living room. With dark eyes she looked upon Kunzite's slumbering form, and silently tip-toed into the kitchen. She ran a hand through her hair, but could not manage to find solace in the plethora of food laid before her.

Serena dozed in her chair, while the sun rose dancing off the domed marble of the palace and the waves of the neighboring Sea of Tranquility to the north. She was pulled out of her uneasy reverie by the stirring of a certain friend. "Good morning," Serena chirped, quickly masking her dark and somber thoughts. It helped Serena's strained smile turn into a wide grin when she saw Kunzite's hair sticking out at odd angles and fresh drool dripping from his chin.

Noticing her amused glance, Kunzite hastily wiped the drivel from his chin. He looked like an indignant deer caught in headlights, wide-eyed and at a complete loss at what to do. Serena tried to break the uneasy silence that had met her greeting, "You know, Kunzite, it's impossible to wake you up! You sleep like a rock." He gave her a blank look. "Uh, I found you passed out last night…" she tried again. His eyes flashed, "I brought you back here, because I didn't know where you lived and stuff," Serena trailed off, suddenly feeling nervous. Her eyes slid to the wheel chair precariously parked under the window, then back to Kunzite who swallowed audibly. The moment seemed so serious that that Serena couldn't find Kunzite swallowing the glob of spit that had just recently been supplying his steady stream of slobber funny.

He unconsciously shifted his weight from foot to foot. Serena found the agitated behavior belie Kunzite's usual sense of fortitude, and it was extremely unnerving. Even based on her short acquaintance with the platinum-haired man in question, Serena found his discomposure attributing greatly to her present unease; he seemed so sure of himself all the time, as if nothing could go wrong with him around--and if it did, he would know how to make it right. Kunzite pointedly raised his eyebrows at her. Serena finally took the hint and pointed him, "down the hall and to the right," to the bathroom.

She made light of the situation, "Definitely not a morning person." Kunzite returned soon with a tamed mien (A.N.: Yes, that's on purpose… "mien," not "mane.") and stiffly dumped himself onto the couch. Serena strode over to him, instinctively understanding something was terribly amiss. She sat down next to him and bluntly asked, "What's wrong?" Kunzite looked at her silver-blue eyes for a moment with a blankness that belied his inner torment. She took his large hand into her own. "She-" he stopped. Sudden emotion overcoming him, "was supposed to get better," he whispered the last. Serena gasped, 'His _mother_!'

"Oh, Kunzite!" She pulled him into a fierce hug. Affording him the comfort he so sorely needed. Half of her expected him to cry, but the other half wasn't surprised at his tearless eyes. He laid his head in her lap and she imagined he recalled doing the same with his mother.

* * *

**REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS!**

I think this chapter sucked, but oh well, it helps me get to where I'm going, and ties up that bit with the Death Wing. It wouldn't have been trying to write well if I had forgotten to write about that, right? So if I missed any stuff or loose ends, remind me :).

Umm, I'd love it if you could give me any ideas about what you all want to happen, leave it in your review ;D. I know the general direction I want to go in, and maybe what I want to happen once I get there... but cough any suggestions would help. Mwaha. Did I tell you all that I'm off at college now? And the reading is killer. I'm glad I didn't get math this quarter. Think of that, Calculus at a fast pace.


End file.
